Una de muchas aventuras
by Didax
Summary: Mientras Sesshomaru está ausente, ¿quién dice que Rin y Jaken se van a quedar sin hacer nada? Gracias a luxie-chan por la amable sugerencia.


Una de muchas aventuras

Sesshomaru se había ido a resolver unos asuntos. Jaken se sentía tranquilo, pensaba que finalmente Rin lo dejaría en paz, ya que ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, y parecía como si no fuera a despertar en un laargo rato.

Al final el también cayó rendido, y cuando despertó, ni Rin ni Ah-Un se encontraban ahí, y por suerte para él, tampoco Sesshomaru.

Unas horas antes, Rin se había levantado, y una mariposa de lindos colores cruzó por ahí y se adentró en el bosque. Ella la siguió, y el dragón de dos cabezas a ella, para protegerla.

-No puede seeer, otra vez pasó lo mismo- se lamentó Jaken. Él, al final de cuentas, también era un youkai, así que pudo rastrear el olor de la pequeña, que lo guió a un claro cubierto de flores.

-¡Jaken-sama! Qué bueno que haya venido, tenemos que ayudar a este animal- dijo ella señalando a un ciervo con aspecto lastimoso.

-¿Y por qué rayos tendría que hacerlo, niña tonta?

-Porque está envenenado, y yo no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo.

-Pues fácil, simplemente no lo vamos a ayudar, no perderemos nuestro tiempo.

Rin ya se iba a poner a llorar, y la única solución en la que pensaba Jaken para ayudar al pobre animalito era que Sesshomaru apareciera y sacara a _tenseiga._ Realmente no creía posible que su amo estuviera dispuesto. Total, si no lo hacía con los humanos, menos con un animal. Pasó mucho tiempo tratando de convencer a Rin de que se fueran porque no tenía solución, hasta que ella por fin cedió.

-Pero… Jaken-sama, ¿Qué le va a suceder?- preguntó Rin, llorosa.- Era muy bonito.

-Morirá- afirmó Jaken con voz grave.

Rin se disponía a llorar otra vez, pero la mirada de Jaken suplicándole que no lo hiciera por si Sesshomaru llegaba en ese momento, la hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Jaken, iré al campo de Jinenji a ver si tiene hierbas contra el envenenamiento- dijo Rin, confiando en que podría lograrlo. "No dejaré que mueras", pensó. Rápidamente se montó sobre Ah-Un y se dirigió a su destino.

-Espéra…me Rin- exclamó un Jaken cansado, corriendo hacia donde ellos iban.

-Jaken.

Sesshomaru había aparecido.

-H…Hai amo bonito

-¿Y Rin?- preguntó, impaciente.

-Ahhh, es una larga historia…

-Pues cuéntamela.

Jaken se lo contó todo. Así que era eso lo que había sucedido. Él obviamente no iba a ayudar a un animal estúpido.

-Hmph- se limitó a responder, si eso se podía considerar como tal.

Ya que sabía dónde se encontraba Rin, fue volando hacia allá, dejando a Jaken solo. La encontró sentada al lado de Ah-Un. Podía oler sus lágrimas.

-Rin, sígueme.

-¡Hai!

Él la llevó a un lugar que ella estaba segura haber visto antes… ¡el claro donde se encontraba el ciervo! Efectivamente, ahí estaba, tumbado en la grama, agonizando.

-Apártate, Rin- dijo Sesshomaru ya que la niña había corrido al encuentro del animal.

En ese instante desenvainó a tenseiga. "Puedo ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo", se dijo, y a continuación los mató con un solo movimiento de su espada.

El ciervo lentamente abrió los ojos, se levantó y cuando vio a Rin, movió las orejas, como gesto de gratitud. Se marchó por el bosque, y ellos lo vieron irse.

Bueno, al menos Rin ya estaba contenta. Como muestra de eso tenía que estaba sonriendo, y esa sonrisa se la estaba dedicando a él.

-¡Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!

- Andando- dijo él.

En el camino para encontrarse con Jaken, Sesshomaru se quedó pensando en lo mucho que se había ablandado desde que había conocido a Rin.

-SESSHOMARU-SAMAA

Ahí estaba Jaken, tambaleándose como siempre, pero contento de verlos a ambos.

-Jaken. ¿En dónde está Ah-Un?- Él sabía que lo habían dejado donde Jinenji, pero de todos modos nunca estaba mal poner a Jaken a buscarlo desesperadamente.

-Ahhh, sí amo bonito ¡ya voy!

Estaba solo con Rin, y ya que al parecer ella se había cansado por todo el alboroto del día, decidió que iban a descansar ahí.

-Sesshomaru-sama, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Rin, mirándolo de manera cariñosa- Usted es realmente bueno conmigo, gracias a usted me siento bien y olvido todo lo malo que me pasó.

Él no sabía a qué se refería ella exactamente con "todo", pero estaba seguro de que lo había dicho de corazón. "A ti también, Rin", pensó, más no dijo. No iba a hacer peligrar su orgullo.

Jaken volvió junto con el dragón, vio que habían decidido aquél como el lugar de descanso y se acostó también.

Pasaron la noche ahí, Rin y Jaken durmiendo, Sesshomaru alerta, como siempre. Nunca lograba descansar propiamente dicho. Bueno, era su culpa por tener a esos dos que siempre había que proteger.

Había amanecido, y ellos estaban a punto de retomar su camino, cuando el estómago de Rin dio un fuerte gruñido.

-Estee, Sesshomaru-sama, creo que tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Rin.

-Jaken, acompáñala a buscar comida.- le ordenó Sesshomaru.

-Hai…- respondió Jaken, guiando a Rin por un sendero que conducía a un campo con frutas. Sólo que no sabía que ese sería el origen de una nueva aventura.

_Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a luxie-chan, quien me dio la idea. _


End file.
